


Christmas Unwrapping

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-26-04</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Unwrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-26-04

“There should be a law,” Joey sighed as she sank down onto the couch next to Jen. 

“There are several,” Jen reminded her, lowering her glasses to look at her roommate. “You might have known that if you hadn’t dropped out of your pre-law classes just because you realized you’d slept with the professor during a drunken binge.”

“It wasn’t a binge. And he was only the professor’s assistant. Besides, can you honestly see me as a lawyer?”

“Ally McBeal, maybe.” Jen took a sip of her wine. “And he was the professor.”

“He didn’t have tenure.”

“And, thanks to your confession during another drunken binge, he never will.”

“Hey, at least I did it at a legal age as opposed to Pacey.”

“Which, I assume, brings us right back to why there should be a law?” 

“Why do you say that?”

Jen took another sip. “Since all your declarative statements – not to mention said drunken binges - seem to be centered around the aforementioned Mr. Witter.” She offered her glass to Joey. “So, what law is it that there should be?”

“Ex-boyfriends…”

“Particularly those you’re still hung up on.”

Joey glared at her. “Ex-boyfriends should not be allowed to get sexier. And they should also not be allowed to date girls who are younger and prettier than I am.”

Jen lifted an eyebrow, “What about older and prettier?”

“He didn’t date you.” Joey crossed her arms. “He just slept with you.”

“On a regular basis.” Jen smiled and patted Joey’s head. “Don’t fret, Jo. I’m sure you’re the only girl that will ever eviscerate him the way you did. The rest of us can just aspire to the level of brash heartlessness you showed him.” 

“I’m sorry. Is this supposed to be making me feel better?”

“Well,” Jen took the wineglass from Joey’s hand and placed it on the table before tugging Joey closer, into her arms. “Considering the fact that you’re living with me in ways that we must never mention to my Grams, and you’re yammering on about Pacey, uh…no.”

“I’m not yammering.”

Jen bit Joey’s earlobe. “Regardless.”

Joey snuggled closer. “Okay. No more mention of Pacey.”

“For at least a half-hour?”

“Your Grams so knows about us.”

“She does not!”

“She so does.”

“What? Did you tell her during another drunken binge?”

“Quite possibly the one that followed you telling me that you slept with Pacey on a regular basis.”

Jen punched Joey lightly in the arm. “You mentioned him again!”

“I also invited him over for Christmas dinner.” Joey glanced at the empty kitchen table. “Which I also asked him to cook.” She turned in Jen’s arms and smiled down at her, kissing her softly. “And for which we will owe him.”

“So, your ex-boyfriend is coming over here to put on a frilly pink apron and then expects us to have sex with him?”

“Yeah. Pretty much. Only I understand he’s your ex-boyfriend too.” Joey kissed Jen again, her tongue tracing Jen’s smooth lips. “But don’t worry, he knows the sex is his Christmas present.”

“Well,” Jen trailed a light finger over Joey’s breast on a path to the buttons of her shirt, “in that case, we’d better start unwrapping.”


End file.
